


Finally Found Love

by TheQueenAndHerSwan



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 14:50:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17664620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenAndHerSwan/pseuds/TheQueenAndHerSwan





	Finally Found Love

"9...8...7…" she could hear Greg counting a few steps away, his hand dangerously close to the red button that caused her so much pain. "6...5...4…" Regina tensed her body, already knowing what was coming next. She had been laying on the steel bed, strapped down against her will, for over an hour now. She could only imagine how she looked with the sweat pouring out of her, and electrodes attached to very specific places all over her body. "3...Just tell me now, and I'll stop," Greg whispered, suddenly close to her ear. She had shut her eyes a long time ago, not wanting to see what he was planning on doing. She managed to shake her head before she heard the man walk the few steps back to the machine. "Okay then, I guess-" he started but paused when a loud bang came from another room.

Regina refused to open her eyes as the banging started to get closer and closer. Her body convulsed as Greg pushed the button without warning, her brain started to get fuzzy. The last thing she remembered was Emma's voice telling the insufferable man to stop before she shot him.

"Regina, please wake up," she could hear someone whispering next to her, their voice cracking as they spoke. It sounded vaguely familiar, but she couldn't place who it was. She felt, who she guessed was the same person, squeeze her hand that was laying next to her, and that was when she realized she was no longer on the treacherous metal bed. Forcibly pulling her eyes open, she managed to turn her head to find a blonde hair spread out on the bed next to her. The sound of crying could be heard, and it made Regina wonder why someone would be crying over her. She had never mattered to anyone but…"Please Gina," the woman next to her whispered again, a new set of tears rushing over her face that was pushed into the mattress.

"Emma" Regina tried to say, but her throat hurt from screaming. She tried again, this time only able to make a single syllable, "Em…" The woman's head twitched up, wondering if she had actually heard the injured woman say her name, or if she had imagined it. Regina coughed, not able to get much air from where she was laying on the bed. Emma jumped out of the chair she was sitting in without so much as a second thought, and helped the former mayor into a more comfortable position.

Emma released a breath she didn't know she was holding, and raised a hand to tuck a strand of errant hair behind Regina's ear. Neither woman could look away from each other's gaze as the blonde's hand landed on the woman she'd been lusting over's cheek. "I'm so glad you're okay," she whispered as a lone tear snuck it's way out.

With all the strength she could muster up, Regina moved to place her hand over Emma's. The motion spoke volumes, making each of their hearts thump wildly in their chests. "I…" she tried to say, but wasn't able to get anything else out.

"No Regina, you need to rest," Emma said as she gently brushed a tear off of the brunette's face, and shook her head.

It was Regina's turn to shake her head, she needed to get this out in case she never had another chance. She intertwined her fingers with the sheriffs, and brought them to her lips, placing a small kiss there. She heard a quiet gasp come from the other woman as she placed their hands next to her on the bed. "I…" she tried again. Taking a deep breath, she decided to fight through the pain, "love you," It was barely a whisper, but she knew Emma had heard it by the huge, genuine smile that came over her face. Regina tried to match it, but by the time she had enough energy, gentle lips were on her's.

Emma reluctantly pulled back after a moment, leaning her forehead against her lover's. "I love you too Gina," she replied with the largest smile the former mayor had ever seen. Regina couldn't say anything in return, so she patted the bed next to her, trying to coax the blonde to lay down with her. When she was safely wrapped in her Savior's arms, she finally let her body relax.

Unbeknownst to the two women, a short pixie-haired brunette had seen the entire thing. They both missed the tender smile that came over Snow's face, just happy that the two women had finally found love.


End file.
